numberfanagramfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Alexsacco38/Everything wrong with Numberlemon (more like Rottenlemon).
You knew this was coming anyway. Here goes. 1. The fact that NL owns your OC after you join is plain ridiculous. OC stealing is a no-go, t'get the obvious out of the way. Numberlemon stole like more than 100 Numberblock OCs just for their "episodes". Speaking of which... 2. The episodes are NOT episodes. They are just comics. Take Numberfangram, a show that IS animated, has lots of effort put in and there's voice acting in it. Part of what made it a good Internet series. But Numberlemon, instead, takes all the effort and throws it in the garbage dump. They're PICTURES. Who'd be entertained by pictures with little to no effort? Nobody. Worst of all, there's NO VOICE ACTING. Most of these episodes have only ONE PICTURE AND NOTHING MORE. Talk about being lazy. 3. Their fandom is toxic, and I mean REALLY TOXIC. If you hate that show, you'll be harassed, attacked, bashed on, striked or even worse, BANNED. No wonder the admins are so salty. Their salt-o-meter keeps growing every minute. 4. Most of the characters that are in this show are just plain AWFUL like Cure and Squarangl'r, who can't handle any form of hate, NOT EVEN THE SLIGHTEST FORM WILL HELP THEM TO BECOME MATURE. Doritwen can't handle opinions and thinks that every single opinion of hers is a fact. Come on, opinions are not facts. 5. The creator of this show, Pinkty (more like Crapty), made this junk JUST BECAUSE HE GOT KICKED FROM NFG. Seriously? If he didn't make this show with a bunch of lunatics and sad-sacks, the Numberblocks community wouldn't be THIS toxic. 6. They forced good people like me, Scalfred, Leo, Punch, Stik and Mask in this trash. WHY? WHY DID THEY DO THAT? NFG CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG IN THAT PIG STY OF A SHOW! 7. Going back at the end of season 2, about "being lazy", they can't even make up their own characters. They just beg people to join that trash even though they don't want to. 8. They did WAY too many crossovers with shows unrelated to Numberblocks (in general), such as The Amazing World of Gumball. 9. Too much egotistical users like TDRITU (TSRITW), Cure, Pinkty, CwaCoR, Doritodorito and many more. 10. Some users think that PAPER is an art program. PAPER IS NOT AN ART SOFTWARE. DO YOU THINK THAT TREES ARE COMPUTERS AND SHEETS OF PAPER ARE THE APPS THAT YOU DOWNLOADED ON THE TREE!? I DON'T THINK SO. 11. They ripped off 3 shows. YES, THREE. Those are NFG, Total Drama and BFDI. We get that you like BFDI, but bringing it to a non-BFDI related show? Are you joshing or what? 12. They can't handle jokes. One time, Jay made a video titled "Numberlemon in a Nutshell" (which btw it made me laugh), and then the people in NL watched it and THEY FLIPPED OUT. They started to attack Jay and stuff, all because he made a joke video. BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE. TDRITU made a "more accurate" version of Jay's video, and boy oh boy was it terrible. It had no humor whatsoever. 13. They overcomplicated the number 5 by having 2 characters portray it. The first one was an alien called "Sis Dawndusk" which got shamed by the NL community because it was Mr. Yokai's attempt at making the show a little bit more unique. The heck? Why does the NL cast thing that genericness is gold and uniqueness is trash? That doesn't make any sense! Then there's a black 5 called "Mysterious Undiscovered 5" because THEY REALLY NEEDED A 5 THAT THEY COULD ADD UP TO. 14. Many people entered this show because they believed that it'll be a fun experience but then they realized it's more of a GODDAMN NIGHTMARE to be in. That happened to me, Ichiro and Scalfred. We've tried SO HARD to leave, only to be replied with "No.". For God's sake, LET US LEAVE THIS JUNKYARD. WE'VE BEEN TORTURED ENOUGH. 15. They steal ideas. STEALING IS A NO-GO. Also if you use the excuse "Copying isn't theft", then OH BOY, just look at how wrong your sorry soul is. 16. They are way too gullible. One time, Jelly used Photoshop to turn Numberblock One from red to green and then they said "OH MY GOD BLUEZOO REDREW REBE :00000000". Another instance is when Lewisett, the NL character who won the award for the laziest design, took a screenshot from an official Numberblocks episode, pasted it on the NL wiki and said "OMG BLUEZOO REDREW LEWISETT YAYAYAYAY". How dumb of them. Oh and one more thing, if you delete this just because "OH NL IS A GOOD SHOW AND YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS ABOUT ITS POPULARITY GO KILL YOURSELF LOSER >:(((((((((((", then you are truly a classified member of the Salty Wankers club. Bye for now. Category:Blog posts